


Nothing suits you like a suit

by mila007



Series: Норвежские тролли [10]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тупо ПВП XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing suits you like a suit

Дверь в туалет резко распахнулась и так же резко захлопнулась за спиной у Эмиля. В следующий миг его втолкнули в отдельную кабинку, и он услышал щелчок.

— Ты думаешь задержаться тут надолго? — ухмыльнулся Эмиль, глядя на Тарьея.

— Ты знаешь, за что я люблю свадьбы? — хищно улыбнулся тот, опустив руки по обе стороны от чужой головы и всем телом прижимая Эмиля к двери.

— За халявную выпивку?

— Пфф. За то, что есть возможность вытряхнуть тебя из костюма, — с этими словами он медленно сполз на пол, опустившись на колени, и потянулся к пряжке ремня. — Ты и представить себе не можешь, как меня заводит весь этот твой аккуратный и прилизанный вид, — расстегнув молнию на брюках, он резко дернул их вниз, спуская до колен вместе с бельем. — Я-то знаю, что скрывается под этим внешним приличием, — с этими словами Тарьей подался вперед, беря в руки чужой уже наполовину возбужденный член. 

— Тарьей, ты…

Проведя несколько раз рукой, Тарьей хмыкнул:

— Тяжеловато на сухую. Что ж, — приподняв член, он начал широко и жадно облизывать его от основания до самого кончика.

Когда горячие губы накрыли головку, Эмилю захотелось заскулить от того, как это хорошо, правильно, долгожданно. Ногти бессильно заскребли по деревянным панелям двери, пока он не перестал сдерживаться и запустил ладони в золотистые волосы Тарьея, путаясь пальцами во вновь отросших кудрях. Тарьей что-то одобрительно промычал, позволив притянуть себя еще ближе, еще сильнее, руководить собой. Позволив… практически все.

И от этого Эмилю снесло крышу еще больше.

Тарьей брал глубоко, загоняя в самое горло и старательно сглатывая. Казалось бы, этого достаточно, чтобы довести Эмиля до грани, но Тарьей не любил простые игры. В следующий миг он отстранился. Эмиль вздрогнул — кондиционированный воздух туалета фешенебельного ресторана ощущается больно и неуютно после влажного тепла и удовольствия.

— Тар-р-р-рьей! — рыкнул Эмиль.

Тот лишь ухмыльнулся, затем обхватил ствол рукой и облизал головку. Жадно, голодно, будто дорвавшийся до леденцов ребенок. Затем спустился ниже, облизал яички, взял каждое по очереди в рот и начал нежно посасывать.

Эмиль закусил губу, потому что, не смотря на бухающий в ушах пульс и пробивающуюся сквозь него громкую музыку зала, он понимал, что черезчур шуметь тут нельзя. И от этого терпеть становилось еще невыносимее.

Он кончил, когда Тарьей вновь взял его член в рот, облизал по кругу и в следующий миг начал сглатывать. Тарьей опытен в этом, но все же несколько капель сорвались из уголков его губ, и Эмилю доставило какое-то особое удовольствие вытереть их кончиками пальцев.

— Ты невероятный, — сыто улыбнулся Эмиль. В ответ на это Тарьей хрипло рассмеялся, и от этой его хрипотцы все тело Эмиля будто пробило электрическим током.

— Как и ты, — поднявшись с колен, Тарьей потянулся за поцелуем, а затем перехватил руку Эмиля и положил ее себе на ширинку. — Не желаешь помочь?

Эмиль желал, и еще как!


End file.
